<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the storm I hold you tight by SophieRomanoff97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003533">Through the storm I hold you tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97'>SophieRomanoff97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Awesome Bruce Banner, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Steve Rogers, Awesome Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Infantilism, Love, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Storms, Sweet, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm, the family comes together to get through it. Includes forts, cute animals, and gentle promises.</p><p> </p><p>Includes non-sexual age regression. If it ain't your thing, no worries, just no nastiness :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/893292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the storm I hold you tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey hey!</p><p>There were recently three massive storms in the UK. I hate storms, it's one of my triggers so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes- my heads been wonky lately.</p><p>TW's: Storms, panicking, PTSD triggers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first clap of thunder came out of nowhere. It woke up all six occupants of the tower in less than five seconds.</p><p>The second clap of thunder was very quickly followed by two things- one, a scream echoing in the hallway and two, Bucky and Steve’s bedroom door being pushed open so quickly that it crashed into the wall. </p><p>The pair had been quick to wake and begin to clamber out of the bed, but Tony was quicker. Before the door had even swung back, the boy was climbing into Steve and Bucky’s bed, all but diving under the covers and crawling up until his head poked out the top of the quilt.</p><p>Steve immediately wrapped the trembling boy up in his arms, shushing and rocking him from side to side. “You’re okay, baby, you’re okay, it’s just icky noise.” His eyes lifted to meet Bruce’s, hovering at the door.</p><p>Bucky, after pressing a kiss to Tony’s hair, hopped out of the bed and headed to the door. “Go on in, Bruce, I’m just going to fetch the others.” He smiled reassuringly, squeezing the boy’s shoulder. </p><p>Bruce nodded and quickly climbed up onto the bed beside his brother and Bucky moved quickly down the hallway. The scream had been Natasha’s, it was indistinguishable. He tried to make it to her and Clint’s room before the next lot of thunder and lightning but as he got to the door, light flashed in from the windows and from inside the room, Natasha gasped and whimpered, a sob caught in her throat.</p><p>Knocking once, Bucky pushed the door open and turned on the overhead lights. Natasha’s panicked gaze and Clint’s upset features immediately honed in on him. </p><p>“D…Daddy-“ Natasha hiccupped, her fingers curled so tightly around Clint’s shirt that her knuckles were white.</p><p>“I know, baby girl, you’re okay.” Bucky breathed as he moved towards the bed. “Everyone’s in our room so how about we get over there, yeah?”</p><p>Natasha sniffled, trembling all over. She refused to let go of Clint until Bucky had already lifted her halfway to his hip. Her arms wound around the man’s neck, face buried against his shoulder. Her nails were accidentally digging into his skin but Bucky paid no mind to it.</p><p>“I know.” He whispered, gently bouncing her up and down as Clint, bless his heart, hastily shoved stuffies and blankets and pacifers into Natty’s diaper bag. He lifted the bag over his shoulder before pausing and biting his lip, looking unsure. After a moment, he had apparently decided and he reached for his Eevee build a bear, tucking it gently under his arm.</p><p>“Ready, my loves?” Bucky asked gently, still bouncing Natasha, his free hand brushing strands of Clint’s hair off his forehead.</p><p>Natasha didn’t answer, just clutched at Bucky tightly. Clint cleared his throat and offered a weak nod. “Yeah.” He whispered.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay, baby.” Bucky murmured, “it will pass, I promise.”</p><p>Clint hastily wiped his nose with his sleeve and sniffled loudly. “’Kay.” He peered at his sister, a slightly trembling finger brushing over her cheek. “All okay, sissy.” He murmured, smiling at her.</p><p>Natasha hiccupped and looked at him with the big sad eyes that made Clint’s stomach hurt. “Is okay.” He said again, more insistently. “Gonna go sleep with everyone and be safe.” He stuck out his pinky finger and gently hooked it around Natasha’s. He pressed a kiss to their joined fingers. “Now ‘s an extra special promise, ‘kay?”</p><p>After staring at their pinkies for a few seconds, the redhead nodded and rested her head back against Bucky’s shoulder, and then they were off to where the rest of their family was.</p><p>When Bucky got back, the room looked different to how it had been before, but it was not a set-up he’d never seen. The split in the curtains was held together with clothes pegs, to try and minimise the amount of lightning that got through them. The bed was piled with blankets of all shapes and sizes, including their weighted blanket.</p><p>They’d hastily strung together a blanket tent that fell from the ceiling and covered nearly every edge of the bed. The others were clearly inside it already so Bucky gently eased Natasha into the opening of their fort. She crawled over and plopped down in Steve’s lap so there was room for Clint to climb in after her.</p><p>The entire room smelled like lavender and vanilla, either the use of sprays or the oils Natasha kept in every corner of the house in case emergency comfort items were needed. They definitely had been that night.</p><p>Before clambering in himself, Bucky went around to try and quickly make the room they would be in for the foreseeable future, feel even safer and more comforting.</p><p>They had boxes and boxes of fairy lights in their room. Leftovers from the kids rooms but also there for, again, emergency comfort since Steve and Bucky didn’t really have any lights strung up anywhere. Unlike Natasha, who’s room permanently felt like a Christmas grotto. They had to keep a big stock of batteries, that was for sure.</p><p>Bucky hastily strung up some of the lights across the room- tucked at the bottom of the bed, trailing around the floor, laying on top of every bit of furniture they owned. He knew from inside the fort, the lights would be softer and the bright colours would be different than the white of lightning. He turned on a soft lullaby music, turned up a little louder so it wouldn’t be too muffled inside the fort.</p><p>Considering it had taken about thirty seconds, it wasn’t too shabby. </p><p>Next, because he knew the sprays and oils would fade quite quicky, Bucky turned on their wax warmer with lavender wax all ready, another staple in most of the rooms. They didn’t have oil diffuser’s because Natasha had told them they were bad for animals and they had Liho and Lucky to think of.</p><p>Talking of the animals…</p><p>A soft scratch at the door caught Bucky’s attention. He poked his head into the fort to let the kids know the pair of animals would be hopping up onto the bed so they weren’t startled, and opened the door.</p><p>Lucky was immediately pleased to see everyone, his tail low after the fright of the thunder. He wound between Bucky’s legs, nudging the man’s hand until he decided to stop being so mean and began stroking his head.</p><p>Liho, however, only had eyes for her favourite person in the world- Natasha.</p><p>With everything sorted, Bucky crouched to lift up the cat and with Lucky, the last members of their family there at the tower, climbed into the fort.</p><p>It was already pretty damn squished in there, but they did have a massive bed, and it was more cozy squished than oh my god get me out of here squished.</p><p>Natasha was half in Steve’s lap, half in Clint’s. Tony was in between Steve’s other side and Bruce so Bucky settled in next to the boys. Lucky somehow managed to take up more space than two literal super soldiers, splayed out in the middle of their huddle. Liho was nestled against Natasha’s stomach as the girl rhythmically stroked shaky fingers through her fur.</p><p>Just as they’d properly gotten settled, another loud clap came from outside, pretty much every creature in the fort jumping.</p><p>Natasha whimpered and Tony hid his face against Bruce’s shoulder.</p><p>“How about a story?” Steve suggested, talking over the low rumbling. “We’ll have a story and try and get some sleep, hmm?”</p><p>Tony sniffled, rubbing at his eyes, clutching his dino stuffie tightly. “S…scary.” He whispered.</p><p>“I know, little love.” Bucky soothed, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “But you’re safe, everyone is absolutely safe. The storm will pass, okay?”</p><p>“Clint pinky promised.” Natasha whispered softly, lifting her head from Steve’s shoulder so she could look at Tony. “Promised gonna be okay.”</p><p>“I did.” Clint said firmly, nodding insistently. “Cause daddy said so so it’s true.”</p><p>“Okay?” Tony sniffed, lower lip wobbling.</p><p>“Promise, cross my heart.” Clint smiled.</p><p>“’Kay. Gonna be okay.”</p><p>Scaring things and triggers were never going to go away, but no one was alone. They had each other and they had their promises. </p><p>Everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>